wildcraftfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zøla/Demotion of Wildcraft123 Appeal
Hi. I know this wiki doesn't have very many members but I need to create an open discussion about this to make it as just as possible. I want all the staff's and really anyone's unbiased opinions on this. I'm not trying to spark drama, I just want this for the better of the wiki. First, I'd like to say that I know it seems like I haven't been here very long but I've actually been keeping up with this wiki since it became active again, just not editing because I wanted to see what you guys could do. I wanted to see it grow, but to me it seems like Wild is keeping that from happening. Here's why: 'Wild is abusing rights' This is the biggest reason why I think she should be demoted. I've seen pages made/edited by other users or by Shai deleted and reverted even though they were harmless. I've also seen that this wiki's previous Bureaucrat (Faci50) has blocked for "being inactive" which, even though it might not matter, is not a proper reason to block someone. Why block someone who's inactive anyways? Possibly afraid that Faci would take the wiki back. She also seems to be giving roles to anyone that asks, without doing any sort of real application process. She and Shai are the only two active staff members on this wiki. I contacted Shai and she confirmed that Wild has been changing things with very few of them having a valid reason or consulting her. Mostly, comments have been marked as spam that weren't spam, just things she didn't like, and I think that has chased potiential long lasting members away from the wiki. 'She doesn't seem very suitable' This is purely from my observation and the reason stated above, it may not be true. The way some of the pages lack proper information, grammar/spelling, and overall effort seems like she may not quite know how to do what she's supposed to be doing. In addition to this, after seeing the reasons she does give for tampering with pages, she also seems immature. Like I said before, she blocked a user unjustly, but she also left a "teasing" message on their wall: Wild also leaves unfinished pages and doesn't bother to get around to finishing them. She's definitely trying, but it just doesn't seem right for someone like this to be a Bureaucrat. She potentially has bad history This reason probably doesn't belong here, but I think it pushes my argument on why she shouldn't be a Bureaucrat. I've been doing some digging and it turns out that she might have previously caused trouble on other wikis; the Animal Jam Clans Wiki and Animal Jam Tps Wiki. She is accused of sockpuppeting another user which has caused a great amount of trouble - vandalism, bullying, trolling, and even plotting the false ban of another user. One person is trying to surface proof, but for now I'll say innocent until proven guilty. However, if she is proven guilty, then we can't have someone that problematic running this wiki with such a high role as Bureaucrat. One piece of eveidence I've found myself is Wild directly asking the moderators of the wiki whether or not sockpuppeting is allowed before she was even accused of sockpuppeting. So finally, I'll ask what you think... Should Wild be demoted? Yes No I'm not saying that she should be demoted from admin or like blocked or anything, just not Bureaucrat. It's just that Bureaucrats have a lot of rights and Wild does not look responsible enough for that position. Now this message is specifically for Wild: Please do not block me or remove this thread, it will only look bad on your part. If you do, I'll just move this thread to Community Central. I'm not trying to offend you. I really think you should demote yourself, step down, leave things to the other Bureaucrats, and settle as an Admin, Moderator, or whatever other roles you'd like to have. If you do that it would be best case scenario and make things easier for those of us currently here. That's my appeal, thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts